The Fire Within
by KritiPotterWhovian
Summary: Blair Waldorf is the Queen B of Constance Billard. With her minions at her side, nothing can stop her having the perfect life until one day, when four new students transfer to Constance and Blair comes face to face with her past. AU
1. Chapter 1

Blair Waldorf slid out of the limo. Slipping on her sunglasses, she walked the small way up to the school gates. As she walked in, her three friends slipped to her side and walked beside her. Isabel Coates informed her about the latest gossip.

"Did you know we have new students starting today?"

"Oh yeah, I saw them earlier, three guys and one girl" Penelope Shafai added.

"I heard that they transferred here from Paris" Kati Farkas piped in.

"Apparently they were kicked out of their school because they were caught taking drugs" Hazel Williams sniffed.

"Enough!"

Blair Williams stopped walking and turned to face her friends. Taking of her sunglasses, she placed them inside her bag.

"Do I look like I care about some new students? I don't! They should care about me, after all I rule this school! I am the Queen here!" Blair spoke. The four girls nodded in agreement.

"You're right, B" Penelope said smugly.

A girl appeared beside the group and handed Blair a note. Gesturing at the girl to leave, Blair opened the note to read what it said.

"I have to go see the Principal; meanwhile you guys hold the court for now", saying that, Blair walked off.

Blair knocked on the Principal's office.

"Come in"

Blair smiled as she entered the office.

"You wanted to see me, Principal Queller"

"Aah, Blair, I called you to show around our new students. Meet Carter, Daniel, Serena and Eric" Principal Queller introduced the students sitting in front of her. Blair's smile slid off as the students turned around to her.

"Hello Blair"

AN: I just want to apologise in advance for the shortness of this chapter, I just wanted to end this chapter on suspense. I hope people who read this like it, and keep reading. I assure you that other chapters will be much better. Please send a review and tell me if you like it. I will much appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked as soon as Eric closed the Principal's door.

"Hi Blair, I'm fine, how are you?" mused Serena.

"Oh sorry if I have cut to the point" Blair sighed, staring at Serena. Carter just shook his head, smirking slightly.

"Easy there, Princess, it's been years since we last saw each other" said Carter.

"I know that, Carter and I wasn't planning to meet you for years to come" Blair said briskly.

"Well then, surprise" Serena added. Blair scoffed before sighing.

"Ok fine, what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We wanted to see you" Serena answered.

"Ok, you saw me, now you guys can leave"

"Oh no, now that we're here, I think we'll be staying for a while. I'm tired from moving around all the time" Carter smirked at Blair, who frowned in response.

A girl rushed up to the group.

"Uh, Blair, Penelope told me to get you, she said it's urgent"

"What is it now?" Blair snapped before marching off to the courtyard, followed by Serena, Carter, Dan and Eric.

Outside in the courtyard Penelope was standing opposite two girls, with Isabel and Hazel surrounding Penelope.

"What is it? Are you that incapable of holding court for even a few minutes?" Blair snapped, walking over to the group. Penelope gestured to the two girls and Blair faced them. Realising the situation, Blair frowned.

"What are you wearing?"

"This is from Barneys" one of the girls mumbled.

"Yeah, from the sale section obviously because I know for sure that shirt is so last season Diane Von Furstenberg! And why are you wearing leggings? Do I need to remind you neither tights nor leggings are considered pants? Leave, you're on probation!" she snapped at the two girls before sighing in annoyance, wondering why she had to endure such idiots. She heard a slight cough; it was Carter.

"So, this is what you do now, bully others?" Carter said, smirking at Blair.

"Who are they, Blair? Do you know them?" Penelope asked.

"Oh these are the newbies", Blair said, walking up two steps so that she stood above her group and Carter, Serena, Eric and Dan, "And as the queen of Constance Billiard, I want to inform you about the rules we have here. Number one, everyone follows whatever I say, number two, if you want to remain at Constance Billiard, don't mess with me and number three, don't talk to me unless spoken to"

Saying that, Blair strode off, followed by her gang. Serena stared in shock.

"That's Blair, I mean our Blair" Dan finally spoke, clearly bemused. Serena made a squeak noise.

"Wow, she's changed" Eric stated. The two guys looked to Carter, who was still smirking. Before he could speak, the bell rang, signalling the start of the new school day.

**XOXO**

Serena walked into her first lesson of the day, English Literature. She quickly found a seat and sat down. People were still making their way to classes, and slowly the class started to fill up. Serena watched as Blair walked in, and noticing Serena, marched over.

"Serena van der Woodsen, you're sitting in my seat" Blair huffed.

"Oh, sorry Blair" Serena made to get up before being interrupted.

"Come sit with me" a guy said to Blair, placing a hand on her arm.

"Not after the last time Chuck, where I got no learning done" Blair snapped. At this moment, the teacher walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, uh nothing, just trying to get my seat" Blair gestured to Serena.

"Just drop it and sit next to me" the guy, Chuck, said again.

"No Chuck" the teacher said, before turning to Serena, "sorry, will you go take the seat next to Chuck over there. It's just I don't need distractions again"

Serena smiled before letting Blair have her seat and walking over to the seat next to Chuck. As the teacher started the lesson, Serena glanced at Chuck. He noticed and smiled; Serena smiled back.

"Don't mind Blair, she's been allowed to reign ever since she dethroned the previous queen last year" Chuck spoke.

"Blair dethroned the previous queen?" Serena frowned in concern.

"Yeah, it was huge. Blair didn't leave any stones unturned for her to reclaim the title" Chuck drawled.

"This is so unlike the Blair I knew" Serena stated; Blair had changed massively.

"You know Blair? Chuck asked.

"Uh, yeah, we knew each other when we were children, before we moved away" Serena stumbled over the words, Chuck shouldn't know the truth. Chuck looked at her as if trying to read her thoughts.

"Weird, I've never seen you before and I've lived in New York my whole life"

Serena gulped; Chuck was getting suspicious.

"Well, um-"

Before she could say anything further, the teacher came to her rescue.

"Chuck Bass! I hope you're not distracting Miss van der Woodsen!"

Serena and Chuck turned their eyes to the front.

"No, I was just explaining the class" Chuck answered shrugging.

"Well, next time, leave that job to me. Please focus on what we are doing today"

At this, the teacher got back to continuing the lesson. Serena smiled apologetically at Chuck before facing the front again. She saw Blair, who had turned around when the teacher had interrupted the conversation between Chuck and Serena, glaring at her. Serena gave a quick smile but Blair turned away without smiling back.

**XOXO**

At the other side of the school, while Serena was in English Literature, Carter and Dan were still waiting for their Politics teacher to turn up. It was already 5 minutes into the lesson, and the rest of the class were either chatting to their table partners or flicking through their books. Carter and Dan sat at the back.

"So, Blair?" Dan made conversation. Carter looked at him.

"I mean, this Blair is so different to the one we knew. I mean, she was always the shy one, remember, we had to force her into doing stuff"

"Well, obviously, she's changed herself to be the one she always wanted to be. I know, she never wanted to be quiet and gentle and shy; she's always wanted to be like Serena, but as she was brought up that way and people at that time frowned upon people like Serena, Blair behaved in the way she was taught. But I knew she's secretly wanted to be like Serena" Carter explained.

The door opened, and in rushed a guy who looked like he had ran all the way, which he must likely had.

"Hey Archibald, you're in luck! Donovan's not here yet" someone called out, while Archibald walked over to the table next to Carter and Dan. He sat down before looking over.

"Hey, are you new students? Nate Archibald"

"Carter Baizen"

"Dan Humphrey"

"Humphrey? Do you by any chance know-"

But before he could speak any further, the door opened once again, and the teacher walked in, thus ending the conversation and starting the class.

**XOXO**

When the classes ended for break, Blair made her way to the courtyard where she spent most of her breaks and free time. She found Penelope, Isabel, Kati and Hazel waiting at their bench. She sat down and took out her phone.

_Missed you in Eng Lit. Meet me at the gates at lunch x._

She quickly sent a reply and turned to the girls.

"Blair" she heard someone call her. Turning around, she saw it was Serena.

"What? I hope you remember rule 3" Blair snapped.

"I was hoping I could sit with you, you know we could catch up on each other's lives" Serena shrugged. Behind Blair, the girls waited in apprehension for Blair's reaction.

"And what made you think that?" Blair asked icily. Serena stared at her in confusion.

"Look Blair, I don't know why you're acting like this but you were never like this before. We were the best of friends, remember? Or have you forgotten our friendship, have you forgotten our pact?" Serena exclaimed.

Penelope and Hazel gasped in shock; the new girl was challenging Blair.

Blair's frown increased.

"Look Serena-"

Blair was interrupted by the arrival of someone behind Serena.

"Hey Blair, I finished those invites you asked me to do"

Blair looked at the girl behind Serena.

"Thanks Jenny, just give it to Penelope for now"

The girl, Jenny, handed a pile of invites to Penelope and went to sit down next to Kati.

Blair turned her attention back to Serena.

"Look Serena, you may think you know me, but I'm not that Blair anymore. I'm sorry but people change. Get over it! And as for the rules, do remember them next time. I'm dropping it this time as it's your first day, but next time I'm not going to be nice"

Turning away from Serena, Blair started looking over the invites. Serena stood there in disbelief, not yet believing what had just happened.

"Jenny!"

Everyone turned to whoever had just called Jenny. It was Dan, who had just walked into the courtyard with Carter and Nate. He stared at Jenny in disbelief, who had had jumped up upon seeing Dan and was in turn staring at him as if he was a ghost.

"So, you two know each other?" Nate asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dan" Jenny made a choking sound. Dan opened his mouth before closing it again.

"Do you know Jenny?" Blair asked.

Jenny looked at Carter.

"You didn't tell me" she said to him. Dan looked confused.

"Ok, what is going on here?" he asked, looking between Jenny and Carter.

"We need to talk somewhere private" Carter said, sighing.

Jenny looked to Blair, who nodded and stood up, gathering up her stuff.

"Penelope, Kati, Isabel, Hazel, stay here. And I hope you will be able to hold court this time", Blair stated, "Follow me, I know somewhere private." The second instruction was aimed at Dan and Carter, who took in her fierce gaze and didn't argue back.

**XOXO**

Blair found an empty classroom and gestured everyone in. She closed the door as soon as everyone was inside.

"Ok talk"

"I want to know what the hell is going on." Dan spoke first.

"Dan, obviously you're the same as me. That's the only explanation for you being still alive" Jenny mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"She's the same as us, Dan, a vampire" Blair stated.

"What!" Dan shouted.

"Shall we let Jenny explain this? Or how about Carter, as he seems to know too?" Serena suggested.

Everyone looked between Jenny and Carter.

"Dan, after you and Carter disappeared, we were so worried. Then one night, Carter came back and I asked him where you were when h-he bit me" Jenny spoke. At this, Dan lunged towards Carter, grabbing the front of his shirt and knocking it him against the wall.

"You son of a bitch! You bit her!" he growled in anger.

"It was by accident. She confronted me, I tried telling her to leave" Carter tried to explain.

"You bit her and didn't even bother to tell me, her brother!" Dan shouted.

"Dan, let go of Carter!" Blair gave an order. Dan turned to Blair.

"Oh, yeah, obviously you don't want your precious lover to be hurt, I forgot" he snapped, letting go of Carter.

"He's not my lover!" Blair snapped, "And, you obviously haven't changed a bit"

Dan glared at Blair.

"Dan, I thought you'd died all those years ago. And Carter disappeared again after that. I didn't know what to do. When Dad found me, I was scared yet I couldn't stop myself. I was horrified when I bit him" Jenny continued before stopping abruptly.

Dan was stunned.

"You mean, Dad too" he stammered. Jenny nodded.

"Ok, this is way too much information for me in one day" Dan said, chuckling lightly.

"I'm sorry Dan" Jenny mumbled. Dan looked to her, his face softened and he walked over to hug her. Carter coughed and everyone turned to look at him.

"Well, now that everything is out in the open-"

"Shut it Carter!" Blair interrupted him.

Serena and Dan stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

"You're very quickly overstepping the mark, princess" Carter growled.

"Stop calling me that!" Blair snapped, "I'm not your princess and thank god I will be never again. Now you listen to me, Baizen! It's been years and things have changed round here. I've had lots of experience and I changed. So get this in that stupid head of yours, you don't own me! Oh and another thing, your days of ruling are long over"

The room filled with silence. Carter scowled at Blair before he stalked out of the room.

"Blair" Serena murmured softly. Blair turned to look at her.

"Oh my god!"

Blair gave a slight smile before Serena walked over to hug her.

"You're totally different, and I don't know whether to like it or not" Serena chuckled, letting go of Blair.

"Well, the old Blair is gone and she's not coming back" Blair stated

"What do you mean? Blair changed?" Jenny asked.

"Oh yeah, Jenny, you never met Blair when she was with us" Serena started to speak but the bell sounded, signalling the end of break.

**XOXO**

Carter fumed as he walked out of Constance Billiard. He heard the sound of the bell but couldn't care less if he missed a lesson; after all he had heard it all before anyway. He raged at the thought of Blair challenging him, there in the classroom in front of Dan and Serena. Who did the bitch think she was? He had been the one to change her; therefore she should listen to him. But obviously, what with the years being on her own, she had forgotten. He still remembered the day he had met Blair Waldorf.

_Carter strolled into the party, followed by Dan. A server walked up to them with a plate holding several glasses of champagne. Carter and Dan took one each. Looking around the party, Carter spotted the host, Mr Harold Waldorf. _

"_It was great of you to come, Carter" Harold greeted Carter as they approached him._

"_Nice party, Mr Waldorf" Carter complimented Harold. _

"_Oh, it's nothing my wife can't conjure up" Harold said, gesturing to Eleanor Waldorf._

"_Oh, stop it Harold" Eleanor smiled. Harold continued. _

"_Have you met Blair, my daughter? Where is she? Oh there she is, Blair!"_

_Carter turned to where Harold was pointing. A girl turned to see who had called her. She had brunette hair, tied up in a knot. She had blue eyes, which accentuated her beauty. _

_Walking over, she smiled at Carter and Dan._

"_Blair, this is Carter Baizen and his cousin Daniel Humphrey" Harold introduced them. _

"_Hello"_

"_Carter is going to work with me, under my mentorship." Harold said. _

_Eleanor interrupted them, greeting someone behind Carter. _

"_Lily, how are you? Where's Serena?" she said, hugging the newcomer._

"_I haven't seen her all day. That girl, she's going to be the death of me. Blair, have you seen Serena? The lady replied_

"_No, no I haven't" Blair said, but Carter noticed her eyes flitted to a staircase leading upstairs. No one else noticed, and Lily started speaking with Eleanor. _

"_If you excuse me" Blair apologised before leaving, and Carter watched as she headed towards the same staircase. He turned back as Harold started talking about his work. _

_A few minutes later, a smash was heard from upstairs and everyone turned to look up as a blonde girl stumbled towards the stairs, quickly followed by Blair. Lily and Eleanor gasped. The girl tried walking downstairs but couldn't hold her balance and Blair grabbed her, keeping her steady. Slowly, with the aid of Blair, the two made their way down the stairs. Pushing Blair's hands away, the girl unsteadily walked past the group Carter was standing with. Stopping next to Lily, she mumbled something before walking out. _

"_Sorry Mum"_

"_Serena" Blair called, rushing past to follow after the girl. _

**XOXO**

When the bell rang signalling the start of lunch break, Blair quickly rushed to the gates. She found Chuck already there waiting for her. Smiling, Chuck kissed her before pulling her behind the wall, which kept them hidden from their fellow peers.

"Chuck" Blair gasped as he slowly left kisses down her neck. Chuck looked up at her before his lips fell on hers, his hands going around the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. Blair dropped her bag and gripped Chuck's hair.

Blair's phone rang.

"Ignore it" Chuck drawled, when Blair reluctantly pulled away.

"I can't. Everyone will hear it and know we're here" Blair sighed before grabbing her bag and pulling out her phone.

"Hello" she answered as Chuck went back to kissing her on the neck.

"B, where are you? I thought we could eat lunch together" It was Serena.

"Serena, sorry I'm a bit busy right now". Beside Blair, Chuck sniggered softly.

"B, is that a guy? Oh my god! You have a boyfriend and you didn't even tell me".

"You just got here today Serena" Blair reminded her.

"I have to meet him B. When are you going to introduce me?"

Blair sighed in annoyance. "Serena, look, its Chuck ok. Now I have to go, talk to you later". And before Serena could protest, Blair hung up. Chuck looked at her.

"Serena? You mean the new girl who was in our English class earlier?"

"Yes, we're old friends"

Chuck nodded before leaning in to kiss Blair.

**AN: I wanted to keep the vampire secret for a bit longer but it had to come out quickly. I hope you will still keep reading. Thanks to Lena,** **rycgvyionm, and .stark, I hope you got your question answered. May you will have to keep reading to find out. **


End file.
